


明恋期

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	明恋期

“你的眼睛看上去真美。”

按理说，在这样喧闹的舞会上，这样一句细若耳语的调情是不应被其他人捕捉到的——但蜘蛛侠的超能力有时候就是这么操蛋，时刻提醒着Peter这世界根本不存在能让他稍微逃避现实的绝对静谧，更不要提说出这句话的人是随时随地都能吸引到他全部注意力的Tony Stark了。

不同于平日里尚算清亮的音色，Tony很明显已经在刻意放低声线，以散发自己的男性魅力。微微沙哑的嗓音顺着空气轻伶地飘进Peter耳中，酥酥麻麻顺着脊椎一路爬上头皮，让他整个人都难以抑制地激灵了一下。

“甜心，给我点根烟，嗯？”

这场宴会大约从一开始就打着寻欢的念头，灯火流光倾泻下来，将空气都镀上了一层暧昧的暖黄色。Peter的位置离得有些远，抬眼望过去时只能看见背影，和一小截夹着雪茄的手指。因而也无法知晓他脸上的表情是否也如语调一般玩世不恭、充斥着情欲暗示。Tony一定是喝了酒，西装领口突兀地翻折着，领带松垮绕过脖颈，若隐若现地露出一小颗黑痣。

他面前的女孩儿指间也同样夹着细长的女士香烟，听到Tony的调笑后，便撩拨地向眼前的男人吐出一口烟，娇软又故作矜持地笑了起来。她唇上的口红和长发都是如出一辙的玫瑰色，衬着雪白的脸蛋和胸脯，抢眼得紧，柔软的发丝很快便与Tony纠缠在一起，遮住了男人颈间那一小块被Peter窥视到的皮肤。

与其他部位相比，她的眼睛反而是最不起眼的一部分，远配不上Tony最初的那句夸奖。

但成年人你情我愿的‘交流’并不需要更多的铺垫，女孩显然也并不在意Tony Stark的恭维话里究竟有几分真诚，眼见着两个人聊得火热，Peter抿了抿嘴唇，不假思索地径直向Tony走了过去。

“Kid？”

他的靠近仅仅只让Tony微不可查地挑了挑眉，他似乎并不感到惊讶，简单地向Peter问候了一句，手依旧停留在女伴柔软纤细的腰肢上。

Peter沉默地盯着他看了几秒钟，旋即端起了Tony方才放在一旁的酒杯，将杯中残余的酒液一饮而尽，然后平静地宣布道：“我犯法了。”

大约是Peter的行为太诡异，喝酒对于Tony来说也实在是过于平常的一件事，以至于他一时间竟然没能反应过来，仍怔怔地问道：“什么？”

Peter耐心地重复：“我把你剩下的酒喝掉了，我还没成年，更没满21岁，我犯法了。”说到这儿，他又感到有趣似的笑了笑，“酒好难喝，又苦又辣，你为什么会喜欢喝它们？”

“你喝醉了。”Tony的手终于从女伴的腰际移开了，转而扶住了Peter的肩膀，用陈述性的语气总结，“很抱歉，甜心，我有点小麻烦，祝你有一个愉快的夜晚。”

直到女孩气冲冲地离开了视线，Peter才开始嘲讽地冲着Tony笑：“你都不知道她叫什么。”

“你喝醉了，kid。”Tony又强调了一遍，语气中却没有什么约会被打断的不满，一边说着，一边将双臂绕过Peter腋下，半搀半扶地带着他离开了宴会大厅，往通向顶层休息室的电梯走去。

这实际上是Peter第一次喝酒，贫瘠的经验也不足以让他分辨清楚Tony的酒杯里究竟装了哪种度数的酒液——但Peter觉得自己的酒量绝对应该比一杯要多——除了脸颊上越来越明显的热烫感和不太听话的心跳以外，他的脑筋出奇的清醒，远不至于需要被Tony半抱着走路的程度，但短暂的犹豫后，Peter还是选择了任性地将重心压在了Tony的身上。

“我没有。”他不太开心地撅起了嘴巴，“我是故意的。”

他向Tony的耳边凑了过去，小声说道：“你也是故意的，Mr Stark。”

Tony沉默地调整了姿势，让两个人能走得更方便些，并没有问为什么。

亿万富翁的临时休息室也完全能与顶级的酒店相媲美，Peter放松地陷进软绵绵的床铺里，完全没有在意Tony的存在，半闭着眼睛，自然地开始蹬踏双腿，试图将牛仔裤蹭脱下去。

Tony很快握住了他的脚腕，阻止了他进一步的动作。

“别闹了，kid。”年长者的语气从始至终都不算强硬，甚而透露着某种纵容的意味。他似乎真的将Peter看作了一名在派对中喝了太多酒而需要照顾的醉汉，动作轻柔地帮他脱下了袜子。

他的手冰冰凉凉的，在抚摸被酒气熏红的皮肤时意外的让人感到舒适，Peter懒洋洋地从喉咙深处发出几声含混音节，顺从地不再动弹，半靠在床头歪头乖乖地盯着他的动作看。

Tony的手心已经在他被褪至大腿根部的牛仔裤上停留了好一会儿，仿佛摸不准自己下一步应该如何做才好。

他犹豫得太久，最终也只是选择了收回手，让一切维持原状，一边波澜不惊地说道：“下次别这么做了。”

“你可以不管我。”

Tony随手从旁边抽出一块薄薄的毯子丢到Peter身上，遮住了青少年不太合时宜的春光，气极反笑：“这么说，你还打算这样继续下去？孜孜不倦地试图破坏我每一次的一夜情？”

“你也不需要故意把每一次约会都摆到我面前来。”Peter毫不示弱地盯着他的眼睛，“这不会有用的，我几乎看过你从前的所有的八卦和情史。”

说不清是刻意讨好还是小孩子幼稚的威胁，Peter手脚并用地凑到Tony身边，在Tony来得及回避之前，飞快地亲了亲他的嘴唇。

Peter一向很讨厌尼古丁，但Tony唇上残留的烟草味意外地仍能让他感到着迷。

“我还是喜欢您。”

-

这确实不是Peter第一次破坏Tony Stark的约会了。

最初时要狼狈得多。

身为全美最有名气的花花公子，在每一场派对里和姑娘们调情几乎已经是深入血液里的习惯。很少会有什么酒会能让Tony Stark乖乖待到结束而不选择中途退场。

Peter还记得，Tony怀中的姑娘有着很不寻常的翠绿色眼睛，Tony那天的夸赞一定要真诚得多——但话说回来，他也是最近才意识到，原来Tony的调情手段远比自己曾经的幻想单调。

走廊尽头就有专供客人休息和玩乐的房间，两个成年人对接下来要发生的事情显然已经迫不及待，锁舌扣上的清脆响动几乎让蜘蛛侠敏感的感官下意识疼痛起来。Peter远远的站在拐角，却仍能听见门板后衣料簌簌落下的细碎声响和激吻间隙带着啧啧水声的娇笑。

那位女士的声音和相貌同样的妩媚，撒娇时会软而甜地抻着长音。

这可能是Peter一生中对女性做过的最不礼貌的一件事——即使是单方面的——仅仅只忍受了几秒钟，Peter便头也不回地向盥洗室跑去，跌跌撞撞地跪在马桶前，在持续的干呕中将胃里刚刚在宴会上吃下的唯一一块牛排吐了出来。

“Mr Stark.”没有再过多思考些什么，他给Tony打了一个电话，“I don't feel so good.”

他说话时的哭腔一定很重，Tony说不定以为自己的宴会里出现了想要绑架蜘蛛侠的外星人，又或是以为自己现在已经伤重濒死了，Peter的头半靠在瓷砖上，漫无边际地想——总之，他找到Peter的速度快得不可思议，打开厕所隔间时甚至佩戴着一小块手甲。直到确认只有Peter一个人时，才终于放松下来。  


但年长者的担忧显然也并没有这么容易就全然褪去，他瞥了瞥眼前有些狼藉的地面和通红着眼坐在地上的蜘蛛宝宝，困惑地询问：“发生了什么？”

Peter的手掌虚浮地按在心口，喃喃说道：“我很难受，它太疼了。”

听到他的话，Tony慢慢蹲下身子，与Peter靠得更近了些。

“你喝酒了？还是生病了？”

“我还没到喝酒的年纪呢。”Peter低垂着头，缩着肩膀避开了Tony的检查，很快为自己找到了借口：“我——我在长智齿。”

Tony原本慌张探向他额头的手僵硬地停在了半空中。平日里仿佛漾着琥珀色流光的瞳孔诧异地微微放大，一眨不眨地盯着他瞧，直到面前的青少年羞窘地涨红了脸，才终于噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你就是因为这个才给我打电话？因为长智齿而躲在我的盥洗室里哭？”他不可置信地重复，“你以前有这么怕疼吗？你甚至去和美国队长打过架，在事后还拼命试图告诉我太刺激了，想要再来一次。”

Tony有点恼怒地伸出手心，在Peter的脸颊上用力揉了几把，将残余的泪水统统擦拭干净，一边轻轻碰了碰Peter的嘴唇。

“小混蛋，你差点把我吓——”Tony神色微妙地又一次盯着他看，在短暂的停顿后叹息着改了口，“kid，你迟早会让我心脏病发作的。”

Peter抿着嘴，望着Tony很明显是匆忙穿上、甚至没来得及系上扣子的衬衫，对他吞下肚子的潜台词心知肚明。

他叫自己孩子时语气总是这样轻飘飘的，带着亲昵的戏谑，将所有成人式的隐晦暗示与现实苦难全都隔在一旁，连复仇者的内战也可以变成一种用于取悦小朋友的神奇玩笑。

大约是因为对曾经将未成年扯入战争有着难以抹去的愧疚，从德国回来后，Tony面对他时总免不了带着许多因补偿心理而生出的保护欲与控制欲，对Peter的纵容也远比他最初敢期待的要多。

“别再叫我孩子了。”Peter抽噎着轻声说道。Tony的手指仍覆在他唇上，Peter将舌尖有意无意地伸出些许，在那半秒钟内尝到了汗水苦涩的咸味。但Tony很快便触电般的将手收了回去，转而态度自然地梳弄男孩凌乱蓬起的头发。

他玩笑似的冲Peter翻了一个白眼：“长智齿的蜘蛛宝宝没资格说这种话，大人也不会因为牙疼而偷偷躲在厕所，哭着给监护人打电话。”

“你不是我的监护人，May才是。”Peter垂下眼睛，执拗地继续反驳。

这句话似乎很明显地被Tony当做了对他的拒绝，他从Peter的身边抽身站起，收起笑容自我防御一样地抱住胳膊，原本始终保持温和的语调也变得尖锐起来：“这句话听起来没什么说服力，kid，或者你还需要补习一下社交礼仪，不要随随便便把你可怜的、关系差劲的超级英雄导师从女人床上扯起来，让他以为你要伤重不治了，只为了说一句你在长智齿。”

Peter仰起头望着Tony紧绷的表情，年长者的双臂环在胸前，幽蓝的反应堆透过半敞的衬衫布料在手腕上投射出几道错落的光线。

他不是第一次见到Tony发火了，但从来都不是像现在这样的衣衫不整。

与天才的大脑不同，Peter总是在怀疑亿万富翁的情感表达能力始终停留在了叛逆的童年时期。

“你在伤心吗，Mr Stark？”

这个人不爱他，至少没有用自己希望的方式去爱。他会在酒后去吻每一个漂亮女郎，而不是口中还残留着呕吐物和胃酸味道的孩子。

但Peter仍旧比他在宴会里遇见的某个女人更重要，足够把他从温柔乡里拉出来。只要自己想，就可以伤害到他的感情——即使只是通过这种愚蠢而幼稚的否认和拒绝。

Tony对他一直很好，想要伤害他这个念头对于乐于助人的友好邻居来说也实在是有些黑暗，却几乎能让Peter生出一种病态的兴奋来。蜘蛛侠是只知道责任与奉献的道德模范，但Peter Parker绝不是导师眼中天真拙稚的孩子，在心底某些阴暗的角落里，他实际上在可悲的嫉妒着这世界上的所有成年人。

Peter有些吃力地站起来，没有在乎Tony还没有和缓下来的态度，伸出双臂将自己埋在了Tony的怀中，“I'm sorry，我只是太疼了。”

“哈，反复无常的青少年……”Peter能听到Tony在他耳边有些挫败的自言自语，犹豫了一会儿后，Tony惩罚似的拍了拍他的脑袋，语气中却只剩下了些许混着亲密的埋怨，“Bad boy.”

-

Peter并没有说谎，他确实是在长智齿没错——或许是蜘蛛DNA的缘故，他的身体发育速度比同龄人要快些，青春期的肌肉和骨骼抽条似的飞速生长，连牙齿都没有例外。

只有Tony固执地还一直将他当做懵懂无知的小孩子，好像Peter在他眼里就那么固定在了初次相遇时的14岁，手里永远都攥着破旧的DVD机与乐高拼图。

那场尴尬的风波后，只过了一个周末，Tony便借着检查身体的借口，为Peter约好了牙医。

“放心吧，我不打算剥夺你阿姨监护人的权利。”Tony对他那天的话依旧介意得要命，连Peter躺在病床上时都没忘了讽刺，“但对她来说，计划表里突然出现这种额外开销绝不是一件值得开心的事，我肯定你会排队排到发疯的。”

Peter只是盯着不远处托盘里的麻醉剂，他其实很擅长于忍受疼痛，对拔牙这件事也并不抵触，只有一点——

“我不想打麻药，先生。”在Tony不由分说地为他戴上充斥着麻醉剂的面罩之前，Peter不抱希望地咕哝了一句。

他在Youtube上看过许许多多的反应视频，人们在全身麻醉后似乎总有一段神志不清的时间，常常会闹出许多笑话，或是将平日里深藏的秘密一股脑倾吐出来。

最糟糕的一个是哭着对女朋友的父亲大声喊我要娶她的男孩。

蜘蛛的超能力在新陈代谢方面也发挥了不少作用，也可能是感受到了潜意识里的恐慌，在吸入麻药后，Peter居然迟迟都没能陷入睡眠，只有连绵的困意不断地向大脑涌去，让他整个人都陷入了浑浑噩噩的迷茫状态。

Tony就站在床头，安抚性地抚摸他的额头，低声哄道：“别反抗，kid，只是睡一觉。”

他双瞳失焦地寻找着Tony的影子，在大脑来得及反应之前，鬼使神差地脱口说道：“我15岁了。”

“我45岁了，kid。”

Tony语气平淡地迅速回应了他，重音毫不意外地落在了最后的孩子上。

直到此时，Peter才倏而明白，Tony或许从不像自己以为的那样，对青少年的感情一无所知。

Peter一下子理解了Youtube上的人们为何总是那样激动甚至痛哭流涕。在强烈的混乱状态下，任何理智和控制情绪的能力仿佛都成了笑话，即使是一句小小的刺激也能让人感受到世界末日一样的绝望。

“可我爱你，先生。”

这总要比我要娶你强。他茫然地想着，麻药的药效太强烈了，Peter不知道自己有没有像视频里那个男孩子一样直接哭出来。大概率是有，因为Tony的手心在他的脸颊上反复擦拭了许久。

成年人肯定知道自己极度厌恶的内容是什么，大约也是觉得在麻药的效果下Peter未必会记得清楚，于是没有再用你还是个小孩子这种话来敷衍他，只一下下地从额头开始抚摸他的头发，将散下的发丝一一向后梳去，帮助他慢慢放松下来。直到Peter彻底失去意识的前一秒，才终于听到了Tony模糊的回应：“你值得更好的。”

等到Peter终于能神志清醒地面对他失去的两颗智齿时，Tony已经离开有一段时间了，Friday说他正在实验室里修理蜘蛛侠的战衣，如果Peter醒了，就直接找Happy送他回家——这不怎么让人意外。

“他还会再见我吗？”

Friday很快回答了他：“Boss说你的‘实习日程’没有变，周末来实验室的时候不要迟到。”

-

Tony或许是寄希望于，有了缓冲的余地后，Peter就会与年长者一起心照不宣地假装什么都没有发生过，像以前那样继续扮演一个崇拜英雄的无知学生。在又一次见到Peter时，几乎没有给他更多说话的余地，而是喋喋不休地讨论着他的战衣里还能添加什么新的功能。

“我肯定我已经把所有能想到的东西都添进去了，除了烤面包机。不过如果你不怕烫的话，可以把加热器开到最大档试试。我的战甲里有一个净水器，过滤效果很好，但我觉得你应该不会想在当蜘蛛侠时尿尿……”

Peter打断了他的话，固执地将话题拉回了Tony最不想和他讨论的情感频道：“不会有人比你更好了，先生——您拯救了全世界。”

真心诚意的夸奖总是能让人开心些，即使是此时的Tony，也同样因此而软下了神情：“哈，别低估我，kid，我救了全宇宙呢。”

这个自恋的小笑话让Peter忍不住弯起了嘴角。他和Tony从前也有过类似的谈话，只是气氛要比如今还剑拔弩张得多，背景则是一艘被蛛丝和推进器勉强缝合的渡轮。

想到Tony曾经的话，Peter有些好奇地问：“您做了那样的事，却还希望我比您更好吗？”

即使同为超级英雄，但钢铁侠才天生是人群中的聚光体，明亮、耀目、随时随地都闪闪发光。人们爱他、恨他，却永远无法忽视他。自己则像一只扑火的飞蛾，早早就将追逐光这件事变成了本能。

亿万富翁理所当然地耸了耸肩：“你已经比我好了。”

“您改变了宇宙。”

Tony转过头，第一次愿意直视青少年充满爱意的眼睛，认真而一字一顿地回应道：“你改变了我，kid。”

-

他去Tony实验室的频率最终还是受到了影响。倒不是Tony刻意避讳，而是随着圣诞假期的临近，Peter学校里的活动反而愈发频繁了起来。

普通的高中生不会有蜘蛛侠维护纽约治安的烦恼，更不会去暗恋（或许用追求更加合适一些）年龄足有自己三倍的超级英雄导师。整个学校都沉浸在节日前的狂欢中，每个人都在费尽心思地准备年终舞会上的节目。

为了追求学姐，Flash毫不犹豫地让十项全能小组和戏剧社进行了‘联谊’，MJ则忙着与对方的社长从独立宣言辩论到了解放黑奴，只为了讨论为什么不可以选用有色人种去饰演朱丽叶。

Peter提前很久就为Tony准备了圣诞礼物——一块亮闪闪的Swatch手表，醒目的深蓝色，表盘上用荧光白散落着熠熠星光。

漂亮又幼稚，从审美到价格全都不可能符合Tony Stark的着装标准。

即使是自己挑选的礼物，Peter仍旧有几分想要看笑话的意味。在送出礼物后便托着下巴兴致勃勃地看着他的导师兼明恋对象：“你会戴吗？私下也可以。”

他咯咯地笑了起来：“我发誓，这是成人款。”

Tony将表揣进了昂贵的西装口袋里，无奈地冲他摊手：“饶了我吧，kid，我想象不出来那个画面。”

这样说着，他又从兜里摸出了一张黑色的信用卡，随手朝Peter的方向丢了过去：“圣诞礼物。”

Peter趴在桌子上，为亿万富翁毫无创意的‘炫富’行为而皱起了脸颊。

“你不用给我钱。”Peter又将那张薄薄的卡片扔回了桌子上，倒也无意像电影里那样去和Tony争论钱重要还是真心重要——他早就已经习惯了Tony凡事都要绕几个弯的表达方式。虽然有些遗憾自己的表没能得到良好的反馈，却还是很快就体贴地转变了话题，“我今年还没有给圣诞老人写信呢。”

Tony好笑地干咳了几声：“我没想到你还相信圣诞老人。哇，我刚才这句话没有不小心打破你美好的幻想吧？”

“这只是传统，和我相不相信无关。”Peter语调轻快地说道，“其实不需要圣诞老人，我的愿望你就可以做到，你知道，亲亲我，或者更好的，和我上床之类的。”

在那场被麻醉剂催化的告白后，这是Peter第一次公开和他谈论这件事。

“今年马上就快要过去了，Mr Stark，我又长大一岁了。”

-

Peter一岁的时候，Tony三十岁，是他年纪的三十倍。

但当他十五岁的时候，就只有三倍。

他还会继续长大的。

-

某种程度来说，只要他想，斯塔克工业的老板甚至可以做到比高中生更清闲。Peter在实验室里的‘工作’很快就从超级英雄的战甲变成了期末复习和准备节目——朱丽叶最终还是选择了一位金发碧眼的白人女孩，反而是Peter意外地在两边的拉锯讨论中莫名被摊派了新任务。

“我还有一大堆事情要做，根本没时间去演节目，他们为什么就不能换个人呢？Flash明明对此都快想疯了。”

“我大学时也演过罗密欧。你肯定会把姑娘们都迷倒的。”

很难说清楚，听到Tony这么评价自己时，他究竟是开心多一些还是懊恼多一些。

Tony今天的穿着意外的完整，名贵的西装三件套，连袖口都一丝不苟地系好了扣子。除了年纪以外，冷不丁望过去，倒真有几分男主角的气质。

“我愿意重新受洗，重新命名，只要你称呼我为爱……”Peter捧着厚厚的剧本，尽力使用英伦腔轻而缓地念，“他的眼睛就像是天上的星，天上的星变成了他的眼睛……他脸上的光辉会掩盖星星的明亮，正像灯光在朝阳下，黯然失色一样。”

Tony停下手头的工作，挑起眉毛饶有兴致地望着Peter认真的模样，带着笑意调侃：“小罗密欧，你的朱丽叶是一个男孩儿吗？”

男孩没有反驳这个取笑似的外号，而是专注地望着Tony的眼睛，半真半假地继续念了下去：“你就这样离我而去，不给我一点满足吗？”

Tony站在原地，歪着头想了半晌后，几步走到了他身边，随手便将Peter的剧本从他手中抽出，牢牢地握在了自己手里。却并没有低头查看台词，他大约真的如之前所说的那样，在大学里也演过这出经典剧目，对接下来的剧情熟悉得很，轻而易举便顺了下去。

他没有刻意模仿女声，也没有像Peter那样为了配合莎士比亚的作品而努力使用英式发音，清润而富有磁性的嗓音却并不因此而缺乏魅力，反而带着几分漫不经心的潇洒。与其说在对剧本，不如说更像是一场再平常不过的闲谈，如星一般明亮的目光始终都落在Peter的身上：“你还想要什么满足呢？在你今夜来之前，我已经将我的心给了你。”

“我已经将我的心给了你。”在Peter无措的沉默中，他叹息着又重复了一遍。

生涩又甜蜜的词句跳跃着划破粘稠的空气，一股脑地涌入耳朵里，Peter在他沉缓的语调下几乎止不住颤抖，他爱的人就这样站在他面前，距离近得Peter能清晰闻到从他西装外套上传来的香味，像阳光灼烤下的雏菊花。

Tony伸出手，轻轻碰触了男孩温柔垂下的眼睫毛，最后又念了一句：“你为什么是……罗密欧呢？”

Peter盯着他因此而裸露出的小半截手腕，一抹熟悉的亮蓝色正透过袖口半遮半掩地露出来。这块儿童手表和Tony的着装风格确实格格不入，即使在这种情境下也带着几分滑稽。

“你应该给我回礼的，先生。”

男孩踮起脚，像剧本里写得那样，深情而虔诚地吻住爱人的唇。

-

“我还是喜欢您，而且肯定还会继续想方设法破坏你的约会。”Peter半跪在床上，认真地提议，“但我可以补偿你。”

见Tony一时间没有太过明显的拒绝，他便得寸进尺地搂着Tony又向下滑了几分，轻轻柔柔地去吻对方的嘴唇，发现得不到回应时，又红了眼眶，泄愤似的开始用牙齿用力撕咬。含含糊糊地说着些什么。

Tony随着他吻，两个人炙热的肉体渐渐没有了距离，胸膛贴着胸膛，大腿挨着大腿。和衣衫完整的他不同，Peter脱得要干净些，前端支起的帐篷将白色的内裤染湿了一片。Tony犹豫着向后拉开一点距离，男孩便仿佛和他杠上了一样，凑上前又一次结结实实地吻了过去。一边亲一边胡乱地扯着Tony的西装外套和衬衫。

蜘蛛侠对待衣服时远没有对Tony本人那般谨慎，轻而易举便将那几块布料毁成碎片丢弃到了地上。转而从上至下沿着脊柱抚摸着Tony的后背。

“你爱我吗？你想——你愿意肏我吗？”他伏在Tony的肩膀上，耳语似的一声声不停地问，声音在急促地喘息里终于慢慢泛起了哭腔：“我好难受，Mr Stark……Tony……”

他又混乱地叫了几声先生，被浮泪冲洗得更为明亮的眼底翻腾着一层又一层的渴求和爱意。

Tony环住他的腰，轻轻吻去了男孩脸上尚未干涸的泪迹，顺着力道让两个人跌在了软绵绵的床铺里。

这种房间里的避孕套和润滑剂都是早就准备齐全的，Tony的前戏也足够细致，可对于毫无经验的男孩来说，仍是一种过度的刺激。蜘蛛侠总是很善于忍受疼痛，但当粗大性器终于顶进内壁的那一刻，Peter还是一下子卸了力瘫软在了床上，只靠搂在Tony脖子的手臂支撑重力。

Tony细密地亲吻着他溢出细汗的额头和鼻尖，在Peter的耳边柔声安抚：“Good boy……”

原来是这样的感觉。

短暂的失神后，随着性器规律地撞进后穴最深处，沉浸在疼痛之中麻木的身体也慢慢有了鲜活的感知，在被刻意顶弄了几下那一小块凸起后，Peter整个人都不由自主地激灵起来。脑子里一半是正消退的疼痛，一半是源源不断涌上来的欲望，混沌成一片，仿佛整个人都被Tony塞满，连同灵魂也都是充盈的。

一层层累积上来的快感如同冲击着火山口的熔岩，迅速地蔓上四肢百骸，Peter的思绪被陌生的感觉冲击得支离破碎，整个人弯着身子挂在Tony身上，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，终于在不断的刺激中被Tony慢慢推向了顶峰。

他能听到Tony在唤自己的名字，Peter，而不再是亲昵却刺耳的孩子。他想回应，却并不确定自己是否真的吐出了什么完整的字眼，只有一阵刺眼的光斑隔在眼前，让所有的场景都变得不再清晰起来。

他先是闻到了雨后雏菊湿润的香气，像钢铁侠一样，令人无比的宁静和安心。  
然后就是那些模模糊糊的光斑，像是透过树叶缝隙洒落的阳光，忽明忽暗地覆在视网膜上，浑身都像是浸在了温暖的泉水中，连感官都迟钝了起来，疼痛也好，快感的刺激也罢，全部都消弭在了这合二为一的温暖之中。

Tony的嘴唇亲密地贴在他的脸颊，微冷的指尖一根根地扣在Peter的手心里，用气声艰涩而微弱地在他耳边低语：“我爱你。”

-

  
END


End file.
